The invention relates to a system and method for memorializing life. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for memorializing the lives, and storing the remains of the memorialized humans and/or animals.
Systems and methods for memorializing the deceased exist in the art. And it is commonly known that these systems and methods include structures for housing bodies or cremated remains of the deceased. As space in urban cemeteries is becoming scarce due to increases in the population, and the use of vacant land for commercial or residential concerns, it is predicted that the need for building large, centralized mausoleums and cremation storage facilities will also increase.
One potential structure that may be used to accommodate such need is the pyramid, which was used in ancient Egypt to entomb and memorialize mummified remains of pharaohs. Those pyramids also contained epitaphs and memorabilia that identified and honored the pharaohs.
Today, the pyramid continues to fascinate and intrigue many due to its history and unique shape, and there is also a substantial number of people throughout the world who believe that pyramids and their shape have certain spiritual power to influence the lives of others, and over the unknown. Indeed, there is tremendous interest in the spiritual allure of pyramid structures and the pyramid shape itself. Some systems for storing human remains have borrowed from the Egyptian tradition by providing pyramid-shaped outer housings for the remains. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,954 to Dudek et al. discloses an outer pyramid-shaped burial structure for securely housing human remains.
Other systems that may contribute to alleviating the problem caused by lack of burial space, and the way humans deal with death care, employ current technology to provide more services and options for those memorializing the deceased. For example, the Church of Latter Day Saints (Mormons) has established systems to preserve, display and enable access to written or documentary genealogical information. Other systems provide services where the life achievements of the deceased are recorded on a computer. For example, the xe2x80x9cHollywood Foreverxe2x80x9d cemetery in California has added video kiosks where a computer-activated television can play videos concerning the deceased. Further, the Celebration Gardens company states that it plans to offer DVD biographies, music, and a limited form of DNA information along with the cremated remains of the deceased at its memorialization sites.
But these systems and methods have not offered a comprehensive array of technologies, exhibitions, and services and/or included buildings uniquely employing pyramid or other shapes to memorialize lives, and to attract both customers and casual visitors or tourists to the site. In fact, market research evidences a death care market that presently is approximately 85% underpenetrated, and shows that there has yet to be a method or system that truly takes advantage of this tremendous business opportunity.
Additionally, it is well known that the death care industry has had difficulty in marketing its products and services to younger age groups.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that overcomes the drawbacks of the systems and methods existing in the art.
There is also a need in the art for an improved system and method for storing and memorializing the deceased, and for memorializing the living.
There is also a need for an improved system and method for promoting positive and beneficial emotional feelings and attitudes of its customers and visitors toward memorializing the deceased.
There is also a need for an improved system and method for providing comprehensive records concerning the deceased and the living that is easily accessible.
There is also a need for a system and method that combines religion, science, and entertainment to provide death care services at a single location that can attract and accommodate many visitors.
There is also a need for an improved structure for storing and memorializing the deceased, and for memorializing the living.
There is also a need for a system and method that employs pyramid-shaped structures enclosed by an outer pyramid-shaped structure to memorialize the deceased and/or living.
There is also a need for a system and method that combines modern technology for storing and displaying information and memorabilia concerning the deceased and/or living with the emotional and psychological benefits derived from pyramid-shaped structures in memorializing the deceased and/or living.
The present invention is a novel method and system for storing human and/or animal remains, and memorializing life through various commercial, technical, religious, scientific, artistic, and structural features. The unique combination of features of the present invention as described herein will enable the marketing and sale of death care, and death care products and services to previously untapped and largely ignored markets, particularly to people of younger age groups. Living people will have the opportunity to provide and store memorial records as described herein. Thus, people and their friends and family will be able to build a library of memorial records that may be employed before and after their deaths, both remotely and at the site where their remains are or will be buried.
Moreover, by employing a mass central structural complex that uniquely combines a diverse and broad array of religion, science and art, the present invention will not only provide a unique and beneficial psychological experience for the clientele, but will serve as a tourist attraction.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for memorializing life includes storing human or other animal remains in vaults and urns, wherein one or more of the urns are placed in storage niches that secure and display holographic images, and providing computer resources that enable the retrieval of memorial records concerning specific individuals.
The holographic images, may be embedded in transparent material covering the storage niches. The holographic image may be associated with the urn positioned in the storage niche behind the holographic image. The computer resources may enable the holographic images to be activated or lit, such that they may be viewed or displayed.
The memorial records may include displays of video and photographic matters, medical records, DNA, hair samples, and/or artifacts and personal belongings concerning specific individuals or animals.
Advantageously, the memorial records may be remotely loaded onto and retrieved from the computer resources from a public network.
The present invention may also provide displays and exhibitions concerning religions throughout the world.
The present invention may utilize solar energy to cremate human remains.
The present invention may provide religious structures such as a cathedral or temple positioned at the top of the housing structure itself.
The computer resources may enable projection of images associated with a deceased individual or animal, such as videos and photographs of the deceased individual or animal.
The computer resources may be employed to display memorialization records and other images on the Internet. The other images may include funerals or memorial services that are viewable on the Internet in real-time. The memorialization records may also be viewable on the Internet in real time.
The present invention may further include providing concessions, restaurants, and dining and entertainment areas.
In another embodiment, the features of the present invention are employed in a uniquely-shaped building for storing human and animal remains, which includes an outer pyramid-shaped structure, one or more inner pyramid-shaped structures housed within the outer pyramid-shaped structure, and vaults and urns for storing the human remains, wherein the urns are positioned in storage niches housed within the outer pyramid-shaped structure or inner-pyramid structure.
The building may actually have multiple inner pyramid-shaped constructions, wherein one or more of the multiple inner pyramid-shaped structures intersect one or more of the multiple inner pyramid-shaped structures.
The building may also include a structure positioned beneath the outer pyramid-shaped structure for providing information, exhibitions, and services concerning different world religions.
The building may include additional vaults and storage niches positioned or housed within a structure beneath the outer pyramid-shaped structure.
The building may also include computer resources accessible from within the structure, enabling the retrieval of memorial records concerning specific individuals or animals. These computer resources may be employable to control lighting within the outer and inner pyramid-shaped structures.
The building may include religious structures positioned at the top of the outer pyramid-shaped structure. The religious structures may include a cathedral or temple.
The vaults may be positioned on external faces of the outer pyramid-shaped structure.
The building may include solar panels positioned on an exterior surface of the outer pyramid-shaped structure to create power for use by the building.
The building may include solar panels positioned in proximity to the building to create power for use by the computer resources.
The storage niches may be positioned behind the surfaces of inside walls of the inner pyramid-shaped structures. Holographic images may be embedded in transparent material covering the storage niches. Each holographic image embedded in the transparent material may be associated with the urn positioned in the storage niche behind the transparent material. The building may also include computer resources that enable specific storage niches to be activated or lit.
In another embodiment, a method for memorializing life includes storing human or animal remains in vaults and urns, storing DNA by refrigeration or freezing to preserve the DNA, and providing computer resources that enable the retrieval of memorial records concerning specific individuals. The refrigeration or freezing may be powered by solar radiation. The images of the DNA may be stored on the computer resources. The DNA may be frozen or refrigerated in a structure containing liquid nitrogen.